


Just Tell Her Already! GEEZ!

by SuperAlex64



Category: Cattanooga Cats (Cartoon)
Genre: Bandmates are Best Friends, But he can't talk to her, Country's got a crush, F/M, Just Tell Her Already! GEEZ!, Scoots and Groove know, Years later he is still shy, embarrassing friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Country, lead singer/guitarist of the Cattanooga Cats, had been wanting to ask Kitty Jo out for years, but every time he tries he freezes up. And now, Scoots and Groove say that he'd better ask her or they will... in the most humiliating way possible. Can he do it without his tongue tripping him? Or will his friends humiliate him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Tell Her Already! GEEZ!

Country, the lead singer/guitarist of the Cattanooga Cats and Kitty Jo, a singer and dancer for the same band, have known each other for years and despite what the media will tell you, they aren't officially together. All because Country is too much of a wuss to ask her out.

Even back in high school, he just couldn't do it.

Back then, he wasn't exactly high on the social ladder. Kids mostly saw him as that doofy looking orange cat who was too tall, too skinny and always wore a big ugly, dorky, dark green hat, though it later became his trademark. Kitty Jo, on the other hand, was one of the most popular girls and certainly one of the most beautiful, with her perfectly groomed light pink fur and long magenta hair, matched with a pretty face and a perfect body. She practically had the voice of an angel.

Prom was coming up fast and Country actually spent the week working up the nerve to ask her to be his date. But, as soon as he walked up to her, his brain and mouth weren't working right.

"Hi, Country," she greeted him, somehow remembering his name, smiling though it grew into a look of confusion, as she grew concerned for Country, "What's wrong" she then tried to joke, "Cat got your tongue?" she then giggled at that joke but it soon dead down when she saw his face.

"I uh- well- I was- kinda, sorta... wondering," he stuttered, forcing the words out, "If you would..."

"Yes?" she asked, her lovely eyes shining so bright.

"If you would- if you would..." he kept trying, only to lose the battle, inaudibly added, "Go?"

Kitty Jo reached out to touch his cheek, asking, voice filled to the brim with concern, "Hey, are you okay?"

He slowly nodded, blinking back tears, unsure of how to react to her hand on his face, then suddenly out of nowhere, he pushed past her, running away, shouting, "Get away from me!"

She was knocked against the lockers but, wasn't hurt too bad.

Country didn't go to prom but he heard that Kitty Jo went to Prom with the captain of the football team and were "Prom King and Prom Queen."

*.*.*

Later, after high school, Country met a pair of rockers by the names of Scoots and Groove. Scoots may be a short, green furred cat but he can play one heck of a bass. Groove was a big guy, very muscular, with a body covered in blue fur with black hair on the top of his head. So with Country as guitarist and singer, they decided to start a band, though, they hadn't thought of a good name at this point. But they decided that they needed one more member so, they posted fliers around town. Kitty Jo herself was the first and only one who answered.

Country couldn't believe it when she walked in through the door but, there she was, wearing a purple long-sleeved dress and a green scarf with matching boots, asking, "Is this the place with the band?" holding a flier. Suddenly, she stopped and stared wide eyed at Country, dropping her flier, asking softly, "Country? Is that you?" walked up to him, saying, "It's me, Kitty Jo, remember?"

Country could feel his face heating up as he nodded, mouth agape. But, as soon as he noticed that she and his friends were looking at him funny, he quickly cleared his throat, saying, "Alright, Kitty, I know that you can sing and dance and you know that you can sing and dance, but my friends, Scoots and Groove here," he then gestured to them, "don't," so he then handed her a lyrics sheet, "Now show 'em!"

She then nodded as the music began to play as she looked the lyrics over and began to sing.

"She's even better than I remember," thought Country, smiling as he strummed along with his guitar, "And she dances wonderfully."

When the song ended, Kitty Jo turned to the boys, asking, "How was that?"

"Amazing!" shouted Country, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, which caused his band mates to snicker at him.

Scoots then said, "Well, she's actually pretty good."

"Thanks," she said, smiling sweetly, before asking, "So, who wrote this?" looking the song over again, "It's so pretty!"

"Country!" piped up Groove, chuckling a bit, due to the guitarist sudden sense of embarrassment.

*.*.*

Years later, their band, which they called The Cattanooga Cats, have become one of the most popular bands out there. But despite all of the songs he wrote about her and all of the music videos that depicted them getting together and concert performances where she would give him a kiss on the cheek after a duet, he never truly worked up the nerve to ask her out. Oh, how he yearned for her but, every time he would tried, he would start to freeze up and it was during one of these, where Kitty Jo actually angrily left the group, which left poor Country heart-broken. After nights of scolding himself, he began work on a brand new song, one that he hoped would get Kitty Jo to accept his apology and back into the band, despite what he accidentally said.

'Wait a Minute for Country' went on to top the charts and became one of their biggest hit. Best of all, Kitty Jo returned and wasn't as mad at him anymore.

*.*.*

If Scoots and Groove hadn't noticed, which they did since the beginning, they sure missed a lot.

Tonight was the night of their latest sold-out concert and since Kitty Jo was out doing errands, including walking her dog, Teeny Tim, it was just the guys hanging out. Scoots and Groove were in the kitchen, laughing about something while Country was sitting on the couch, strumming a little ditty to practice.

Suddenly, the two snuck up to Country, scaring him, after while they laughed harder, slapping some high-fours.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," replied Country, rolling his eyes.

"Not as funny as our rehearsal earlier," pointed out Scoots between laughing.

Groove joined in with, "Yeah what with you hitting the wrong notes because you were busy making googly eyes at Kitty and all."

Country, eyes widening in horror, asked, "You know?"

"Yes," answered both Scoots and Groove at the same time, grinning, "Since the beginning."

Country, hand on his forehead, slumped into his seat.

"So...?" asked Groove, causally, "When are you planning on telling her?"

Country sighed, shaking his head, asking quietly, "Why would a girl like her go for a guy like me?"

Suddenly, Scoots punched him, shouting, "Don't feed us that cliche line! There's a lot more to you than there is to you! And I know I stole that line from 'The Producers', but it's true."

"Yeah, what's stopping you?" asked Groove, "I mean you wrote a frickin' song about you apologizing to her for something."

"I accidentally insulted her," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed, "While trying to ask her out... again."

"What exactly did you say to her any way?" asked Groove, curious.

Embarrassed, he quickly whispered what he said to her, since he never forgot, into his friends' ears.

"Dude!" exclaimed Scoots, "There's epic fail and there's what you said! No wonder she left!"

"Don't remind me."

Groove then said, putting his hand on Country's shoulder, "You gotta tell her tonight, during our concert, before our very last song or else we will," he then put his hand over his heart in a mock-pledge, "And we swear to do it in the most humiliating way possible."

"What?!"

"Yeah," agreed Scoots, grinning, "We may be best friends, we may be like brothers, but we are not your wingmen," then faced Country and asked the most serious of questions: "How are you at kissing and I'm talking lip-on-lip action, not cheek pecking?"

"I-I-I-," he nervously stuttered, blushing like mad.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Scoots, wide-eyed, "You've never been kissed!"

"Oh, boy," groaned Groove, putting his hand on his forehead, as if he had a headache, "Just tell her already, geez!"

*.*.*

Finally, they were playing at their sold-out concert and boy, were they great? Though Country had been having problems, like getting distracted by Kitty Jo's dancing, when he's supposed to be singing a cover of the song 'Pretty in Pink' by The Psychedelic Furs and fell off the stage, hurting himself, though, not enough to get him to stop performing.

He did have a lot on his mind, "What if I can't do it? If I couldn't do it before, what makes Scoots and Groove think I can ask her out now? What did they mean by making this more humiliating for me? What if my tongue trips me again?! Must I always be alone!?"

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by Groove asking, loudly, "Country, isn't there something you'd like to ask Kitty Jo?"

Country, confused, turned to him, asking, "What?"

"Well, it's the last song."

"What's he talking about, Country?" asked Kitty Jo, walking up to him, "What did you want to ask me?"

Country, gulping, put Kitty Jo's hands in his, looked into her eyes, asking, "Kitty Jo, I- I was wondering if you would... if you would..."

Not wanting to see his buddy be defeated, Groove began to drum roll to help encourage him.

It worked as Country was finally able to spit out, "GO OUT WITH ME!?"

While both Groove and Scoots both facepalmed, the entire crowd awwed, except for fangirls who didn't want to lose their chance with the singer/guitarist.

Kitty Jo answered by giving Country one big kiss on the lips, which probably meant 'yes'.

The rest of the band and the crowd whooped it up, except for those fangirls, they were angry. As soon as Country and Kitty Jo parted from each other, Scoots shouted jokingly, "Not bad for your first time, aye Country?"

Before Country could do anything, Groove shouted out, "Let's hear it for the happy couple!" pounding on his drums.

The crowd went wild... except for the- you know.

Country then went back to his microphone stand, saying, "I think we're ready for one more song, how about you guys?"

Everybody, including those fangirls agreed.

"Let's show 'em how to really rock!"

As so, Country, after all these years, was finally able to get the girl, though he needed a little encouragement. He was very lucky tonight, it could have been a lot more worst for him. His friends could have humiliated him, in front of the crowd and Kitty Jo, but didn't. Kitty Jo could have rejected him, which was what he likely feared. Yes, things could have been different, with similar or different outcomes.


	2. Just Tell Her Already! GEEZ! Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's that alternate ending I promised.
> 
> I guess I should've mentioned that this is a modernized thing, but mostly due to the 80's songs mentioned and that there is no way I can pull off the jive talk from their cartoons. Besides, I'd only saw the music videos at that point.

Finally, they were playing at their sold-out concert and boy, were they great? Though Country had been having problems, like getting distracted by Kitty Jo's dancing, when he's supposed to be singing a cover of the song 'Pretty in Pink' by The Psychedelic Furs and fell off the stage, hurting himself, though, not enough to stop performing.

He did have a lot on mind, "Wait if I can't do it? If I couldn't do it before, what makes Scoots and Groove think I can ask her out now? What did they mean by making this more humiliating for me? What if my tongue trips me again?! Must I always be alone!?"

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by Groove asking, loudly, "Country, isn't there something you'd like to ask Kitty Jo?"

Country, confused, turned to him, asking, "What?"

"Well, it's the last song."

"What's he talking about, Country?" asked Kitty Jo, walking up to him, "What did you want to ask me?"

Country looked at her in her shiny, short strapless royal purple sequin dress with a bow at the waist pulling a sheer overlay that she usually saved for the last song of the night and her hair done in romantic waves, which she also usually saved for the last song. Needless to say the girl simply looked stunning, more so than usual.

So unfortunately, Country's silent fears have gripped him before he could work out a coherent way to ask Kitty Jo in his mind so, he held his head down in shame, slowly shaking it.

Both Scoots and Groove were taken aback by this.

"So, you're not gonna ask her?" asked the bright green bassist.

"You do realize now we have to have to tell her while humiliating you?" asked the blue furred drummer, to which Country remained silent, "Have it your way."

Kitty Jo, exasperated, shouted, "What in Sam Hill is going on?! What does Country want to ask me!?"

Scoots then held up a voice recorder module hooked up to the speaker systems for everyone to see while Groove asked Country, "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"Chessie may mentioned that."

The Cats then shuddered, remembering one morning where they all woke up to the sounds of Country's screams and when they ran in to help, they all saw that autograph hound, with her Cheshire grin, in bed next to the screaming cat. And people wonder why they constantly go out of their way to avoid her even though they are yet to file restraining order against her. Although, turns out, something even more terrifying than Chessie somehow breaking in their hotel room and sleeping next to Country, in his bed throughout the night, is Kitty Jo's reaction to such a thing.

"Well, um, yeah," said Scoots, blinking uncomfortably, "You do, it was very annoying, me and Groove used to hit you with pillows, just to get you to shut up... and let's just say..., Kitty Jo's lucky that she never slept in the same room as us, because the stuff you said..., it would've been awkward," he then paused for moment to add, "Though, admittedly, we did start recording it for a while."

"To quote, the lead singer of the Romantics," added Groove, "I hear the secrets that you keep when you're talking in your sleep." he then turned to Scoots, saying, "Push the button, Scoots," like a mad scientist would to his lackey.

Before, he did, Scoots asked, "Are you sure? Really? Okay."

Scoots then pushed play and let many nights of Country's sleep speak for everyone to hear. At first, Country was a bit embarrassed about the sleep talking but, now he was truly embarrassed about some of the things he said."

Groove actually added while this was happening, "Before you guys call us out and say that sleep speak isn't supposed to make sense, we also got his dia-er-journal while we're gonna read now," he then noticed Country's expression, said to him, "A deal's a deal,"and proceeded to read.

"At least, we took out the lewd stuff," said Scoots, trying to help.

Country looked at Kitty Jo but didn't see her face. She was just standing there, frozen, facing Scoots and Groove, just staring ahead.

He didn't remember running offstage to backstage. He didn't remember pushing past stagehands. He didn't remember locking himself into a closet. He didn't even remember crying.

He did remember, after what felt like an eternity, the door unlocking and someone coming in from behind and hugged him. When Country turned his head to get a good look at this mystery person, eyes widening as he saw it was...

Kitty Jo.

She then smiled as she started petting him gently like one would a young kitten, and he couldn't suppress the purr that came out. Shocked, he quickly turned away from her, just waiting for her reaction.

Kitty Jo was giggling, shaking her head, commenting, "Gee, way to contradict your own lyrics. What's next? You're gonna meow?" She then kissed him, straight on the lips, much to his surprise. She then grinned, saying softly, "You should've told me sooner."

She then grabbed Country's arm, "Let's get back on stage before the audience kills our bandmates and the stagehands become convinced that I'm softly talking dirty to you while you're screamin' for more."

She then pulled him out of the closet and dragged him back on stage. Country found himself back behind the mic with Kitty Jo holding his hand, in front of a staring crowd.

He then cleared his throat and said to Scoots and Groove behind him, "Thank you, I am sooo... flattered that you know me so well," voice dripping with sarcasm, "You know I know just as much about you two."

Groove, eyes widening, said, "You wouldn't."

Country then turned to him, with a sly smile, answered, "Oh, I would," then looked at Kitty Jo, grinning at her, and faced the audience for what he was about to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was fun and I plan on writing an alternate ending for this story. I just love these cats!


End file.
